


Day 17: Coffeeshop

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Not the Stereotypical Coffeeshop AUShirabu needs to get Semi-san and Tendō-san together. Kawanishi really doesn't care.





	

It was your stereotypical coffee shop setting. And it was your stereotypical pining situation. What was not at all like the stereotypical coffee shop was the fact that both of the males in question worked at the shop. Surprisingly, they weren’t both baristas, although one of them certainly was. Semi Eita was the number one asked for barista, although it was true that Shirabu came as a close second. Why anyone would want to be served by his sassy attitude and cold demeanor was beyond Semi. The other one, Tendō Satori, was a chef for the café, and his skills for entirely guessing what the crowds would want that day was just short of impeccable. But the longing glances gave Shirabu half the mind to crush whatever he was holding at that moment, and the only thing that stopped him was his desire to hold up his image of calm, composed, and salty. So he dragged everyone else into his dilemma as well.

 

•§•

 

“Ok, we need to get them together, and we need to do it now.” Those were the first words Shirabu spoke as he walked into the break room on a Thursday afternoon. He had made sure that everyone who didn’t know about the plan, Ushijima, Yamagata, and Reon, were already aware of it, and everyone else was taking a break as well, which gave him the perfect opportunity to unveil his plan. Kawanishi looked up questioningly.

 

“Who exactly do we need to get together? And why do you care about it?”, were the first words spoken by anyone in the room. Goshiki looked confused, just like always, and Soekawa was probably off somewhere helping Ushijima. He didn’t matter much in the plan, however, so Shirabu wasn’t worried.

 

“Semi-san and Tendō-san, because their lovey-dovey looks make me want to puke. It doesn’t help that almost every time I’m on shift, they both have a shift as well. I can’t stand it anymore, so I’m dragging the rest of you into my plan as well.” Shirabu finished his little rant and noticed how Kawanishi looked far from amused. “Don’t look at me like that, I know you’re slightly irritated under that cold, apathetic exterior. Also, you love me too much to back out of anything that will make me happy.” This made Kawanishi narrow his eyes.

 

“Is that blackmail,” he droned out, looking for the life of him bored. Shirabu smirked at this small victory. He’d gotten a small rise out of his boyfriend, and that was all he needed to set the gears in motion.

 

“It could be. If you continue to deny helping me.”

 

And that was all it took.

 

•§•

 

The next day, Shirabu walked into the café, ready to set his plan in motion, only to be stopped by the sight in front of him. His seniors, the exact two seniors for whom he had meticulously crafted an infallible scheme to get together, were currently having a lip-locking contest, with Semi-san pressed against the counter. It would have been best for Shirabu if he had walked out then and there, but in his haste, he let the bell at the top of the doorway ring, and both he and the scene before him froze. Shirabu threw caution to the wind in that moment and ran out of the shop, running around the corner and taking several deep breaths after pressing his back against the wall. That was probably the single most horrifyingly-scarring thing he had seen in his entire life.

 

•§•

 

When Kawanishi came in later, fully expecting to be pulled aside by Shirabu and yelled at for being late and almost ruining the plan, he was slightly concerned by the lack of Shirabu in the café. And when he asked Ushijima about it, the manager simply stated that he had to go home due to a headache and stomach problems. Kawanishi gleaned from those few details, and the fact that Semi-san and Tendō-san wouldn’t leave each other alone, that Shirabu must have stumbled upon something he wasn’t necessarily supposed to see. Maybe he should have felt more sympathy, but to Kawanishi, this was most likely the funniest thing that had happened all month.

**Author's Note:**

> is this a coffeeshop au with a twist? did i do alright???
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
